


drink in your love

by cygnus (ofalltheswans)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, based off that one vine, chuuves - Freeform, momseul and yeorry at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofalltheswans/pseuds/cygnus
Summary: two girls, chilling in a hot tub, zero feet apart cause they’re not straight.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	drink in your love

"stop being a pussy and get in the damn pool!"

chuu flushes beet red, feet trembling and cheeks burning. she squirms uncomfortably and shakes her head adamantly. "it's freezing, soo! don't make me go in," she begs quietly, looking over at sooyoung with pleading, puppy-dog eyes.

sooyoung rolls her eyes exaggeratedly. "you already have a bikini on," she deadpans. "you're literally dressed to swim! _hurry up_!"

she shudders at the thought of cold, ice-like temperatures piercing her skin and seeping in. " _no!_ i don't wanna die of hypothermia!"

they bicker for a good few minutes before her girlfriend seemingly softens, shoulders slumping with defeat.

"fine, c'mere. we'll go somewhere else then."

her face brightens, blindly elated as she skips cheerfully over to sooyoung and wraps her arms around the girl's neck. she places a chaste peck to her lips.

"thanks, soo. i knew you'd understand."

sooyoung pulls her in wordlessly, towering over her and jiwoo's back facing the pool, her hands clasped on the smaller girl's waist and tracing the top of her tiny bikini bottoms. chuu looks up at her fondly, a heart-shaped smile blooming on her lips as she nuzzles up against her chest.

sooyoung gently combs her fingers through her long auburn strands, before leaning in to press her lips on chuu's round earlobe.

"sorry, babe."

the chill pooling area is interrupted with a feral scream, as a tiny look of mischief stretches across sooyoung's lips and she wedges a hand between their bodies, forcefully shoving a flailing chuu backwards into the pool with a loud _splash_.

an excruciatingly long few seconds of silence later, she emerges from the water, chest heaving and teeth chattering from the cold. chuu, bless her heart, glares at the girl with a look of absolute betrayal and bafflement. and sooyoung, shit-eating grin and all, just waves at her playfully.

slowly and steadily, chuu climbs up the smooth pool stairs and fiercely grabs a fluffy towel off a table to dab away at the frigid moisture coating her skin.

"you _bitch_ ," she breathes out, voice hitched. she wraps the towel tightly and protectively around her violently shaking frame.

"aw, i'm sorry! but it's not my fault you were being such a chicken." sooyoung teases, attempting to reconcile the girl with a soothing hug. chuu, understandably feeling hurt, breaks away from her and shuts her eyes.

"i hate you," she mutters, turning around and storming off towards the hot tub.

sooyoung follows in pursuit, hurriedly peeling off her damp t-shirt and joins the younger girl in the heated circular tank of water. chuu, still refusing to even look at her girlfriend, scoots (precisely) five feet away from her and crosses her arms petulantly. though admittedly, the hot jets of water seem to be easing her throbbing body.

"i'm sorry, baby," sooyoung tries again, still unable to hide her big, stupid grin. she wades closer to chuu and the girl allows it this time. "forgive me?"

she curses darkly under her breath before glowering at the fake-pouting girl with a scowl. "i still hate you."

the elder laughs, bunny teeth and all. "you're so cute. can i hug you now?"

chuu nods, dubiously. as if she has done so a million times before, sooyoung skillfully guides both arms under her slim legs and hauls them up, lifting the younger girl atop her lap as chuu's thighs instinctively straddle her waist. she visibly swallows as sooyoung traces her hand up to cup her by the jaw into a kiss, their lips fitting together smoothly, sliding and locking.

chuu lets out a high-pitched squeak when she feels teeth sinking down into her luscious lip, and sooyoung drags her tongue across the stinging bite to soothe the pain. she progresses, lower and lower, each touch of her lips bringing a lingering warmth. it's only when she grabs a handful of chuu’s ass and squeezes, that the girl yelps and breaks the kiss, pulling away to create just enough of a gap to maintain eye-contact.

she stares at sooyoung with wide doe-eyes and cute red lips, all glossy and swollen. "soo! we're in public, have some decency."

sooyoung hums. "yeah? you want me to stop, then?"

"god, you're so ridiculous," chuu murmurs, before lowering to connect their lips again, tongues entangled and foreheads bumped. 

—

"two girls, chillin' in a hot tub, zero feet apart 'cause they're not straight." yeojin sings, pressing two fingers to the phone screen and zooming in on the lovey-dovey couple a few floors below.

she shrieks dramatically when a chunky pillow comes hurling her way, the "poff" of deflating fabric-wrapped polyester smacking her shoulder. yeojin winces when her phone slips out her hands and tumbles to the carpet with a thump.

"mom, what the fuck!"

haseul swivels around on the hotel chair, mouth too stuffed with brie cheese and apricot jam for her to reply immediately. her hair is in a lazy bun and she's wearing lemon print pajama pants and a loose-fitting t-shirt with a faded heinz ketchup bottle graphic plastered on it. 

"quit ogling that hot tub couple," she chides, another pillow held threateningly in her grip and pointed at the outrageous little gremlin. "you're being so creepy."

yeojin rolls her eyes. "and _you're_ being homophobic, so let me finish my fucking video. i'm gonna post it on pornhub later."

she lifts a brow, lathering another slice of crisp bread with salty-sweet toppings and crunching down on it. "should i be telling choerry about your weird obsession?"

"if she were here, she'd join me!" yeojin huffs defiantly. "there's nothing wrong with _admiring_ hot couples making out, ok? now shoo!"

haseul chuckles, and the familiar sound of a phone clicking open and a few rhythmnic beeps causes yeojin to whip around, blood rushed cold.

"wait— mom, no—"

**Author's Note:**

> next vine prompt: “and they were roommates”  
> anyways brie cheese is best cheese


End file.
